


Priorities

by choriarty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gift Work, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Pity, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: Zenyatta comes home after a long mission, but will Genji be able to get any time alone with him?





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greatsenpai).



> This was a commission for my very wonderful friend, greatsenpai! <3333

As soon as the bay doors opened, something extremely fast and extremely green streaked inside. 

Zenyatta coughed out an “Oof!” as he was tackled to the floor. His omnic orbs were thrown out of orbit and they bounced on the ground in a chorus of clanking noises. He had been looking forward to a nice long rest, but laying on the floor hadn't been what he was picturing. 

“Genji,” Zenyatta said, his artificial voice saturated with affection. “Did you miss me?”

“What gave you that idea?” Genji asked. He adjusted his arms so that he was resting his chin on them and looked downwards at his current bed. It was just a coincidence that said bed was his boyfriend, whom he had recently tackled to the ground. 

Zenyatta hummed. “Just a guess.”

“An unfounded one.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah.”

Fareeha unromantically cut in. “Could you get off the floor someday soon? Some of us want to use the shower.”

“Of course,” Zenyatta complied-- which was covered up by Genji saying “Don't be a cockblock.”

“Well don't get in my way,” Pharah stuck her tongue out and, seeing that Genji wasn't going to back down anytime soon, opted to float over the couple instead of arguing. 

Genji buried his face into the crook of Zenyatta’s neck and breathed in. He never imagined that he could miss the smell of machine oil and grease-- suddenly he was pulled out of his reverie when a hand came to rest on the center of his back. 

“I was not gone for too long, was I?” Zenyatta rubbed comforting circles into Genji's muscles. 

“Not too long,” Genji mumbled. “Just four weeks, three days, and seven hours. Not that anyone's counting.”

“Of course not,” Zenyatta hummed. “If someone were counting, they would know it had been four weeks, three days, seven hours, and forty five minutes.”

Genji lifted up his head. “Forty five minutes?” 

Zenyatta’s hand moved to pet the back of his lover's head. “Time may be an illusion, yet somehow minutes can feel like eternities when I'm without you.”

Feeling his cheeks furiously heat up at such a corny line, Genji hid his face back in Zenyatta’s neck and only said “Mrph.” Which Zenyatta replied to with a quiet clink as their metal face plates touched. 

Laying on an uncomfortable steel floor, wrapped in Zenyatta’s arms, Genji could stay for a millenia and been content. 

But no, he couldn't, he had something important to do first. Genji jumped back up and pulled his boyfriend along with him in one seamless motion. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

“Lead the way,” Zenyatta said. 

Genji barely managed to keep himself in check as he led them down the platform and towards the hangar exit. His body wanted to skip and dance as if he were in an endless field of flowers. His base instincts urged him to grip Zenyatta’s hand tighter and sprint towards their destination. It would have been easy to scoop the omnic up in his arms and dash down the halls. 

In fact, Genji was so preoccupied with juggling both holding himself back and getting to their destination in a hurry, that he hadn't noticed the clicking of a person walking toward them-- until she was directly in front of their path. By then it was too late and the pair ran head-first into the resident medic, several armfuls of paper flying into the air and spilling onto the ground. 

Mercy hissed something German poisonously under her breath-- but regained her wits and pleasant personality in less time than it took to blink. 

“Oh! Genji, Zenyatta, I didn't see you! Are you alright?” 

“I should be asking you the same question,” Zenyatta said. “This was entirely our fault. You couldn't have seen us past your stack of paperwork.”

Mercy seemed to turn green at the mention of ‘paperwork’. “Ach, don't say that word.”

Zenyatta chuckled. “Let us help you.”

Truth be told, Genji did not want to help Angela pick up her junk. He had somewhere to be and he wanted to be there yesterday. Perhaps if he was younger and less patient he would have kept going. As it was, he had lost that childishness (though kept the lack of patience). 

After an estimated eighty four years of picking up stupid papers, finally the floor was clean. “Thank you… ” Mercy reached to take her things from the omnic, but it was pulled away at the last second. 

“No need to strain yourself, I'll help carry your papers to your office. I wouldn't want another accident to occur because you couldn't see over your stack of… you-know-what.”

“I'm fine, really,” Angela weakly disagreed, her weary expression making it obvious that those words didn't match her thoughts. 

“Nonsense. There's nothing wrong with accepting a little help now and again.”

Mercy opened and closed her mouth, too exhausted to think of any comebacks. At last she sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. 

“I suppose it'd be fruitless to try and escape your generosity.”

“Indeed it would be.”

“Then I suppose I have no choice,” Angela said. She took her much smaller share of paperwork and led the three of them back to her office. The trip may have lasted several decades for how much patience it shaved off of Genji. Was it too much to ask his wonderful and kind Master to stop being so wonderful and kind long enough for them to get to their room? 

Zenyatta and Angela chatted their merry way down the halls until they came upon the administration area. The exact second that the papers touched the desk, Genji stood up straight and made his excuses in one long run-on sentence. “Well it was nice to see you Angela but we really have to go now good luck with your work and have a nice evening bye,” and with that final note Genji ushered his partner through the door. 

“Genji!” Zenyatta exclaimed “What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Genji said with a straight face. 

“If there's something upsetting you, you know that you can always talk to me abou--” 

Then, like a bat out of hell, another interruption strode from around the corner. 

“Zenyatta!” Lena called. “There you are! I need your help.”

After that, the afternoon was a blur. One after another, problems popped up like daisies and somehow all of them could only be solved by Zenyatta. Lena needed to know how to patch her trousers, Winston wanted to analyze his omnic orbs, Soldier 76 wanted to debrief him on the mission, again and again and again Zenyatta was needed by someone. 

(They're not the only ones,) Genji thought to himself. (I need you too, can't you see?) 

Zenyatta could not read minds and therefore could not hear how Genji cried out to him inside. As his patience waned and his temper began to threaten a tantrum, he began to distance himself. Genji went from standing beside his partner to hanging behind, and then mulling a few feet away, farther and farther until Genji was all the way out of the room and waiting in the hallway. Jealousy simmered under his skin and turned his face into a permanent frown. 

“It's not fair,” Genji muttered under his breath. “They're not the ones who waited two hours for him to get home, I did that. That was me. Can't they get a clue?”

Steam spewed from his open vents with a loud hiss; however, it did nothing for the heat of Genji's frustration. “I need him too, why do they come first? I'm his boyfriend! I'm supposed to matter first. Doesn't he care about me? Doesn't he lo--”

The words git caught in Genji's throat and he swallowed dry, a lump travelling down his chest and into his stomach. He was being stupid. Of course Zenyatta cared about him and loved him. He was just considerate of other people. Zenyatta was kind and that was one of the reasons why Genji loved him.

So why did Genji feel so sick? 

When he came back into his own head, he was already in front of him and Zenyatta’s shared room. Looking from side to side, he could see that he hadn't subconsciously followed anyone there. It must have happened while he was spacing out. 

Like a person only just woken from their slumber, Genji dragged his feet to the bed and plopped himself onto it. The idea came to him a second later and he swept his limbs out, dozens of soft rose petals falling to the floor. Frustration and jealousy still squeezed his insides-- but now it was tinted with a feeling of guilt. 

Why wasn't Zenyatta spending time only with Genji? Genji had no claim of ownership over his boyfriend's time. Wasn't Genji a priority? He didn't deserve to be more important than anyone else. Why--

“Genji?” 

Genji's head snapped up from his staring contest with the ground. Standing inside the doorway was Zenyatta, one hand on the frame. 

“... Did you need me?” Genji asked in an impersonal tone. 

Zenyatta said nothing for a time, a time long enough for Genji to shift awkwardly and be tempted to fill the silence. Thankfully he was stopped. 

“Yes,” Zenyatta decided. “I do.”

He walked across the room, paying no mind to the unused candles and the discarded petals, and sat next to Genji. Genji avoided eye contact and slightly turned his body away. “What is it?”

“You.”

At that single word Genji broke his self-decided cold shoulder and he looked at his boyfriend. Zenyatta was staring straight at him-- into him. 

“Funny,” the childish part of Genji still overrode his entire being. “Didn't seem like it earlier.”

“Ah, so that's what this is about,” Zenyatta hummed. 

Genji stayed stubbornly silent. 

“Genji,” Zenyatta said carefully. “I’m sorry for making you feel unwanted. After you slipped away, I realized that it had been hours since we landed... and that I had only spent a fraction of the time with you. I was selfish and dragged you around with me. I wanted to feel your presence near me even while I was paying attention to other people. It was wrong of me to monopolize--”

“No!” an aching heart finally spurred Genji to blurt out. “No… I was the one being selfish. I wanted you all to myself. You have your own things to do, but I just-- I missed you so much. I needed to steal you away and not share you with anyone else. That wasn’t fair of me…”

Genji’s words trailed off as he felt Zenyatta’s hand touch his faceplate. He hadn’t realized how he had squeezed his eyes shut. The robotic hand touched where his cheek would be and then slowly wandered to the locks that kept his mask on. It made Genji’s chest tighten-- feeling how gentle Zenyatta touched him and how much time he gave for Genji to change his mind or move away. But he did not-- and the chrome faceplate came free with a click.

Zenyatta gently placed it to the side and came back to hold Genji’s face again, who gladly leaned into the touch like a starved animal. The jieba on Zenyatta’s face blinked and he rubbed a thumb under Genji’s eye. “I’m sorry I did not realize how much my absence had hurt you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Genji said. “I shouldn’t expect you to be able to read my mind.”

Zenyatta chuckled softly. “Love does make childish fools out of all of us, doesn’t it?”

Finally Genji felt his own laugh bubble up from within his chest. “Sounds about right.”

“Now…” Zenyatta hummed in a lower octave and leaned forwards. “You wanted to show me something, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… I did,” A smile tugged at Genji’s lips until his teeth showed. “And it looks like we finally have each other all to ourselves.”

“Are you going to be taking advantage of that?” 

“I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> greatsenpai: ok.. i want a genyatta fic where genji prepared a rly huge date for them bc zen just came from a long mission and genji missed him and wants to spoil him (and himself) but on the course of the date, zenyatta keeps on stopping by every .2 sec bc a person always seem to know him and wants to chat and it keeps on going and going until genji gets actually uoset that his time w/ zenyatta is robbed and he sulks at the end and acts like a spoiled baby and zen immediately knows hes jealous and commence sappy comfort etc etc agdgdhf


End file.
